Blood Red
by The Birth of Insanity94
Summary: Set shortly after 3rd book. Alice has once again 'seen' Bella's death. With little detail to go by, what will they do when a new vampire with crimson eyes moves into Forks, and Edward can't 'see' her thoughts. Is she the one who will be Bella's killer?
1. Prologue

_Blood Red_

Prologue

Edward sighed as he glanced at out the window in his room. Bella had insisted on staying home to spend some quality time with her father Charlie earlier, and it left the vampire with an almost abandoned feeling. With nothing left to do, he was left with the only activity left besides hunting at his disposal. Reading the minds of his beloved family.

Though within an hour it grew to be boring again. Emmett had challenged Jasper to another arm wrestling match at the kitchen table, much to the distress of Esme. Carlisle wasn't present, having been called late to do an emergency surgery at the clinic. The ever predictable Rosalie was admiring herself in her bathroom, almost for the whole hour. Alice had insisted on going hunting by herself earlier, wanting to get out of the house for the rare sun while it was still shinning over forks.

He was about to consider going to the Swan residence and watch Bella interact with her father when the familiar wave of Alice's panicked thoughts were practically thrown at his own mind. _"Edward!"_

The rest of the family was immediately alert when they heard the bronze hair run down the stairs to meet Alice in the living room. All of them formed a small circle, even Rosalie, who had somehow found time to pull her gaze away from herself.

Jasper walked to the now panting Alice who stood in front of them. "Alice? What's wrong? What did you see?" Esme asked.

The smaller ignored her and starred frightfully at Edward. He nodded, telling her that he would be reading her prediction as she went over it again.

_There was a dark room. The floor was made of a white and black marble swirl, and the decorative pillars of black marble looked like it was coming out of the very floor itself. The walls made out of the same marble as the floor, only decorated by few painting. A grand staircase seemed as if it was created from pure darkness and was located at the end of the room, while two red cherry double doors stood opposite of it. _

_In the middle of the room, was his precious Bella. Her hair was in a pony-tail, and she wore a simple white turtle-neck and blue jeans with her favorite pair of white and green stripped sneakers, as if she was ready to go for a walk. However her shirt was stained with her blood, almost dying it completely crimson, splatters of it on her pants. _

_A small trickle of blood left from her now pale lips. Crimson liquid flowed down from the deep gash in her pale throat, as if it was torn out. Her dark red blood pooling on the fine marble floor all around her. _

_And above his dead love, was a simple pair of deep crimson eyes starring right at him. _

_Edward had to resist the urge to throw up as the vision ended. Alice simply burst into tears in Jasper's shirt as he supported her. "What the hell's going on?" Emmett demanded, looking between the two. Edward met the expectant stares of his family, demanding him to explain while Alice could not. _

_He swallowed thickly, before almost gasping out. "Bella's going to die."_


	2. ch1

_Blood Red_

Ch.1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT

Edward was leaning against his silver Volvo outside of Bella's house, glancing around the front yard warily while he waited for the brunet to get ready for school. Slightly shocked that it wasn't raining. When he glanced up at the window to Bella's room, the haunting image from Alice's vision appeared in his mind. It had only been a day, and yet almost everyone of them was on complete alert.

Esme had told Carlisle as soon as he stepped in the door when he got back from the clinic. The older vampire had looked shocked for a minute, and than asked Alice to share the whole detail of the vision. When she hesitantly complied, all of them had looked expectantly at the blonde who had seated himself on the couch, hunched over with his elbows on his knees and head rested on his hands.

"All we can really do is watch over Bella. Who ever is going to kill her" he ignored the flinch from Edward "can't be seen except for their eyes. However that does tell us it's another vampire."

That was it. That had been the best they could do, and it pissed the younger off. All they could do was wait until her killer was at her doorstep.

He was brought out of that thought when he heard the front door open as Bella ran across the yard towards him. "Hey Edward." He put on his best mask and smiled back while he opened the passenger door for her before sliding around the car and into the driver seat.

"What did you do while I was away?" She asked innocently. 'Oh nothing much, just watching you die in a pool of your own blood.'

"Waited for today so I could see you." She answer pleased her and they sat quietly the rest of the way to the school in comfortable silence.

When they drove into the parking lot, a crowd of students were circled around something in a parking spot close to the school. Shacking his head, he smoothly parked into a lot near the back. Once again, he opened the door for her to step out. As they walked towards the school, they had no choice but to cut through the crowd. Curious, Bella dragged him to see what everyone was looking at.

Parked neatly in the lot, was a custom Yamaha roadstar painted a glossy dark orange. Above the front wheel was a large black what he guessed to be Japanese symbol. It looked almost like the owner had just bought it, but from the amount of dirt on the tires, it was obvious it was just very well taken care of.

"I've never seen someone besides Jake with a byc in Forks." Bella muttered, more to herself than to the vampire. Edward snorted at the mention of the werewolf, and was about to gently lead Bella away when a small gust of wind went towards them, carrying the scent of the motorcycle with it.

The familiar smell of iron filled his senses. Edward starred back at the motorcycle with a look of realization and horror flickered over his features. The vampire was now unconsciously trying to pull Bella away from the smell of blood that was coming off of the machine, shocked that she couldn't smell it, since it seemed to be overpowering to him. Two other unknown scents resonated from it. One very faint, and the other he guessed to be the owner's.

The bronze haired vampire gently grabbed Bella by the upper arm and steered her through the growing crowd, towards the school. "Edward? Is something wrong?" He shook his head and smiled at her. "Nothing Bella. You know what crowds do to me." "Ah."

As soon as they walked in the warm building, the bell for first class rang. Bella smiled and stood up on her tip-toes to give the vampire a peck on the cheek before walking away. "I'll see you soon Edward." With a small wave back at him, she walked away to her first class.

As soon as he couldn't see her, his smile fell. The scent of old blood from the motorcycle haunted his senses, taunting him as he quickly made his way to his own class. The second scent was a mystery as well. While not as noticeable as the other two, it had a slight undertone that was familiar. Both in-human.

Edward racked his brain for answers to the familiar scent all throughout his first and second classes. 'What is it?' The bell for lunch rang while he was in his thoughts. 'It's probably another vampire. But here? Why would another one be here?'

He walked mechanically to his and Bella's table, picking up only an apple from the lunch line. _"Edward."_ He looked up across the table to Emmett. The burly vampire was starring at him. _"You get a whiff of the byc out front?" _He discreetly nodded. _"Jasper says he smelled the owner a few times in the hall leading from Bella's Spanish class."_ Edward fought the urge to track down his special human when he heard those thoughts.

He desperately looked towards the lunch line and almost sighed in relief when he saw her waiting in line to order lunch.

She slowly carried her trey towards there table and set it down before sitting down herself. "Edward, are you really ok? What's wrong?" The worry reflected in her eyes. Putting his elbows on the table and resting his chin on his hands, he looked at her through his long lashes. "Bella. Was there anyone new in your Spanish class today?" He asked, hoping that smoldering look still worked one her.

When her eyes narrowed, he knew it failed. "You mean someone like you?" Sighing, he gave her a slight nod. "Yes Bella. Someone like me." She shook her head. "No. I didn't see anyone like you in any of my classes." 'Oh thank god.'

Relieved, he gave a small chuckle before looking down at he pizza and putting the apple on her trey. "Eat Bella." She gave him a look. "I tell you later." Nodding, she picked up her pizza and slowly began to take a bite. _"They're here. Near the door." Edward lifted his head and slowly looked towards the lunch line._

_A girl stood near the end of the line. Her face slightly rounded, her hair lighter bronze than his own, almost bright orange, with black tiger-like stripes in it and stopped at her chin. Her tight black shirt with flame design and black pants showed her slight physique, almost like Alice's, but with more muscle. Her ears were pierced three times, two black studs and 3D silver tiger earrings with ruby eyes. Her shoes were checkered converse. The only other accessory was a dark purple rose necklace. _

_She paid the lunch lady for a single slice of pepperoni pizza and a bottle of water before turning around to look for a table. Edward starred in horror when his own topaz eyes starred into familiar dark crimson. The girl seemed shocked, eyes wide, and sat down at the closest empty table. _

"_Bella, we need to go talk in private." Bella stopped eating and looked up at him. "But Edward-" "Now Bella." She hastily put the pizza back on the tray and stood up to follow the vampire as he walked towards the exit, looking back to see the girl had her left hand holding up her head. A wicked grin was on her face that revealed sharp white teeth. 'Fangs. She actually has fangs!_

' _The girl looked rite at her, and lifted her right hand lazily to wave as they made their way out of the cafeteria, followed closely by the wrest of the Cullens._


	3. Ch2

_Blood Red_

Ch.2

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT

"Edward. Edward slow down!" The bronze haired ignored Bella as he continued to drive towards home. 'Those eyes. They're in Alice's vision.' He kept replaying the shocked look on the red-head in his mind, like she hadn't expected to see him. 'Or maybe another vampire in general.'

"Edward, please. Just tell me what's wrong!" Bella kept trying to yell at him, trying to get him to explain his irrational actions, but the vampire stayed tight-lipped through the whole ride. 'Does he not trust me with my own life?' The thought seemed irrational, but looking at paste events, she saw it as a very distinct possibility.

Edward was driving faster than usual. When they finally stopped in front of the drive-way to the Cullens home, he stuck out his arm in front of her to make sure she wouldn't slip out of the seat belt.

In a mere second, the passenger door was open, and Edward was unbuckling her seat belt, almost yanking her out by the wrist. "We have to talk to Esme and Carlisle." She rolled her eyes. "You mean, _you_ have to talk to your parents. You'll leave me out of it like you usually do." He sent her an irritated glance. "Not now Bella."

The door was already open when they stepped into the living room, and shut swiftly behind them, showing a concerned Esme behind it. Carlisle walked down the stairs and looked down at the couple in slight shock. "Bella, Edward. What are you two doing here?" "There's another vampire that has moved to the high school." The blonde frowned and motioned for Esme to come closer. "Judging by your reaction, she wasn't another 'vegetarian.'" Edward shook his head before meeting his father's gaze. "She had the same eyes that Alice saw."

Bella quickly looked up in astonishment at him. "Alice saw here?" "No." She looked at Carlisle. "Alice only saw eyes in her vision. She couldn't see anything else." Bella's brow furrowed and as a frown started to form. "Like with the werewolves?" Edward shook his head again before sitting down on the coach as though exhausted. "With the wolves, she can't see anything. She saw her eyes only though." Esme put a reassuring hand on his left shoulder.

"It seems as though this new vampire has 'abilities' like Alice, Jasper, and Edward." Bella sat next to Edward and put a hand on his other shoulder. "There was something different." The bronze haired lifted his head to look at her, as did the older two. "When Edward and I were leaving, she grinned, and she had fangs." Carlisle's eyes narrowed in thought while Edward starred off into thought.

"Than she probably does have some special 'ability.' Edward." He was brought out of his thoughts and looked at his father. "What was her reaction. She did see Bella, correct?" "Yes." He started but stopped and frowned. "But she had this look of shock when she saw us. Almost like she didn't expect us to be there at all."

Carlisle sat in the chair across. "It sounds like she might have recognized one of you." Bella looked in-between the two. "Edward, what was Alice's vision?" When he didn't answer, she scowled and poked him in the shoulder. "Edward, if it has something to do with me, than I have a right to know what it was about. Don't I?"

His fists clenched angrily in his lap. "She saw you on the floor in a room, in a pool of your own blood. The eyes were above you, almost looking right at Alice." The confession had been hissed out with as much venom as she had heard from the vampire since the incident with James.

"Edward" she started and took one of his hands in both of hers "Alice has seen my death many times, but I'm not dead yet am I?" He looked at her as she put his hand over her heart.

"Talk with her." Both of them starred in shock at Esme. "If she really is the one, than you need to talk to her. See what she knows, and why she was so shocked. But don't talk to her just at school." Carlisle seemed to pick up on what she was getting at and finished for her.

"Talk to her at the border. That way, she 'could' accidentally step into their territory, and our unfortunate problem will be solved."

Bella blinked. "Will they count her?" The blonde shrugged and stood up. "They detest all 'cold-ones.' No doubt they would count this new one as well. Until than, both of you should go back to school and try to, talk, to her."

Edward's hand balled into a fist in her slight hands, but he nodded either way and stood up. The brunette followed the vampire as they made there way out of the Cullen home and back towards the car.

This time, Edward let Bella take her time and buckle the seat belt herself before smoothly pulling out and back towards the direction towards school.

Bella was thinking things over in her head. 'The look on her face.' She thought as she started to chew on her bottom lip. 'It…was like looking at the face of an imp. Mischievous and proud of it. Like she was just toying with us with her very presence.' Her brown eyes closed in thought. 'In a way, I guess she was. Edward probably humored her by his reaction.'

Brown eyes snapped open. "Edward. I think she was toying with you." Looking towards her, he simply rose a delicate eyebrow. "She was waving, and grinning. Like it was fun for her to see you being in a panic." His eyes widened. "What are you getting at Bella?"

"I'm getting at that she might just be trying to get a rise out of you, and it's working." "Bella-" He tried to cut her off. Tried. "Edward you practically ran with me out of the cafeteria and all she did was buy a slice of pizza! _I'd _be grinning too if I were her!"

"So what do you suggest I do Bella? Watch as a murderer eyes you like a piece of meat. Just like James did!" She made an effort to squish the urge to slap him. "I'm suggesting that you calm down. That you don't let her mere presence send you on red alert. Than maybe she may just get bored and stop doing whatever it is you think she is."

He starred at her incredulously. "Are you saying you don't think that she'd kill you? When even her motorcycle reeks of blood." She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "She didn't seem all that murderous to me. I mean think about it. She's in a school!"

Annoyed, he turned his attention back towards the road. They had arrived back at the school lot. The vampire glared at the motorcycle that was parked across from the Volvo. While he was glaring, Bella had already gotten out of the car and was stomping towards the building her next class would probably be in. "Fine. If your going to act like a child. Than _I'm _going to talk to her. She can't be as bad as you think she is."

Edward starred in horror at her and was immediately at her side. "Bella please! Don't try to talk-" In fury, she turned around and poked him in the chest. "YOUR not going to be civil to her at all. I know you. So I'm going to talk to her in your stead. After all, I AM the one that she's going to kill."

The vampire's mouth hung open as she turned around and stomped away with an air of determination towards her next class, and as a slight breeze blew through, the same building that the red-head's scent was coming from.


	4. Ch3

_**Blood Red**_

**Ch.3**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella peeked around the corner of the door way into the class room. With incredible luck, the teacher wasn't in the room quit yet. She smiled as she saw the tiger-haired vampire sitting in the seat next to hers with her chin on her folded hands starring off into space with a bored expression, and her orange and black backpack on the table. **

'**I know she's not a vegetarian, but why would she**__**want to kill me? Edward's probably just being over-protective again.' Sighing, she wondered what said vampire was thinking about now. 'Probably that I'm trying to kill myself.' She thought sadly before turning her attention back on her target.**

'**Now I just have to come up with questions for her. Shouldn't be that hard since she sits right next to me, so I have an excuse to know who's around me."**

**With her mind made up, and with great resolve, she slowly opened the door to the class room, and started to walk towards her seat, grinning as some of the other students commented on her being lucky, and grinning, a few holding a thumbs up.**

**When she was a foot away from her table, the vampire's head snapped up in her direction. She grinned, flashing her fangs with a mischievous look before starring back into space. The action had stunned the brunette, but she shrugged it off and started back towards the table. The same mischievous aura from before was gone, making it all the more easier for her to become approachable. **

**Bella hesitantly propped up her bag against the table and sat down next to her. "Hello." The vampire looked at her again, blinking rapidly as though to rid herself of her previous thoughts. "Hey. Barely noticed you there." She said in a voice that was musical, yet only slightly higher than her own. Bella smiled. 'Sure you didn't.' **

"**Do you know where the teacher is?" She asked honestly. The girl shrugged. "A lady from the office came in earlier and said that they'd be about fifteen minutes late. We're good for about another six minutes."**

**With a sigh of relief, Bella slowly turned herself towards the other to start a conversation with her 'killer.' "I'm Bella." She held out her hand to shake, an action she's sure would irk Edward. The girl took her hand, almost smirked when she jumped from the unexpected heat. It was like touching Jacob, only a little more hotter than him. "Brinley."**

"**Have you just moved here recently?" The vampire smiled and did the same. "Yeah. Me and my big sis moved into a house around here." She had started to play with the purple rose necklace around her neck. **

**Bella starred wide-eyed. "You just live with a friend?" "Yep!" She sounded proud of it. "She graduated awhile ago though, so she doesn't go here." **

**Bella found it hard not to stare at her eyes. They seemed to be almost mocking her. "Hold old are you?" Brinley rose an eyebrow. "Like you. 18." 'How does she know how old I am?' Bella filed the information away as something to mention to the Cullens later. **

"**Really? How old is your sister?" She looked towards the ceiling. "19." "Why'd you move out here?" She snorted. "My friend's not really into that 'sunshine and blue skies' crap. So we moved here. I really don't care either way." **

"**How far away are you from here?" Her eyebrow's furrowed, thinking. "Wasn't really paying attention. We're a mile away from some reservation if that helps." 'They live near Jacob?' She thought in surprise. 'Esme's plan might be easier than I thought than.'**

**Running out of questions to interrogate the girl with, she quickly made one up from the top of her head. "Is that your bike parked outside?" The other actually smiled. "Yep." 'Good.' "It really is beautiful. What's the symbol near the front though?" She asked, genuinely wondering. **

"**Thanks! It's tora. The Japanese word for tiger. It's was big sis calls me. She says I act like one, so she started calling me Tora." 'That fits you perfectly.' "Does she have a Japanese nick name too?" "Yep. Okami. Wolf."**

"**So what are you doing here?" She rose a brow. "Didn't you already ask me that?" Bella frowned and looked down at the floor, remembering that she indeed had already asked. "Business." She looked back up at the other. "Why else do people move to freakishly small towns?" Her tone was completely sarcastic. **

**Just than the teacher made they're way into the classroom pushing the same outdated TV and VCR as a year ago. Plugging it into a nearby outlet, they clapped their hands together. "Since we have a new student today, I thought it might be easier to just watch a movie and leave some pressure off of them." **

**There were high fives and a few of the students yelled "Go new kid!" at Brinley, who just sat there and rolled her eyes at everyone's actions. Bella herself was glad that they didn't have any work to do. **

**One of the students turned off the lights and the old film started to play, the screen a little fuzzy at first before slowly going into focus. **

**Bella looked towards Brinley, but the other was facing the front, with the same bored expression on her face. **

**Smiling to herself, she turned her chair towards the TV. 'She doesn't seem that bad. Not like a killer at all. She even has more control over herself than Edward does.' The name of her vampire boyfriend brought to surface a question that she would most defiantly have to ask after the movie.**

'**Why was she so surprised to see Edward?' Through the movie, she tried and failed to find an actual **_**good answer to this question. **_

'_**I wonder. Did she notice the others as well? Or just me and Edward?' Glancing to the side, she noticed that the other had a slight frown on her face and her eyes were narrowed. Like she was debating something and neither of the answers were what she wanted. **_

_**She was clutching the purple rose necklace with her right hand. "Are you ok?" She didn't know why she whispered, but she did. **_

_**Brinley looked back at her for a sec and gave a very, very faint smile. "Yeah. Just thinking about something." She paused for a second before starting again with another grin on her face. **_

_**Finding it the best time to ask, Bella whispered. "Do you know Edward?" The girl looked shocked for a moment before it looking like she was trying to hide annoyance. "Who?" The way she said it almost sounded like it was a stupid question to her, and it made the brunette wonder. **_

_**As both of them turned back towards the screen, Bella kept an eye on her from the side. 'Maybe Edward should be the next one to talk to her.'**_


	5. Ch4

_**Blood Red**_

**Ch.4**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**The rest of the movie was watched in complete silence between the two girls. Bella never taking her eyes off the obviously irritated vampire next to her. The sheer thought of being near her now made the brunette shiver, a movement which did not go unnoticed by the other, who simply snorted and moved her attention back onto the outdated film.**

**The bell rang and the teacher dismissed the class for the day, but instead of dashing out of the class like she was so used to Edward doing, Brinley merely sat up, threw her book bag over her shoulder and calmly, if not slowly, walked out of the room.**

**When Bella was in the doorway, the familiar reassuring outline of Edward appeared at the corner of her eye. "What happened?" His tone was calm, but she could see the worry in his eyes. 'It's so sweet that he tries to act cool about everything. But after awhile, I sometimes wanna slap some sense in that stubborn skull of his. If only I could with out breaking my hand.'**

"**I don't know if she knows about anyone." He frowned. "Is she alone?" The brunette nodded as the started to walk towards the next class. "She mentioned moving here with her older sister. She said they moved at least a mile or two away from La Push."**

**This news seemed to shock the bronze haired. "I haven't heard anything from the wolves about that." Bella rolled her eyes and grinned playfully at him. "Honestly Edward. Like they'd tell you anything." Shaking his head, he gave her a small glare. "Only you will joke when we're discussing anything that could or will kill you."**

**Edward smiled as she playfully rolled her eyes at again. He had been trying to listen in on the vampire while he was in his own class. The familiar irritation of not being able to read someone's mind had bothered him the while period. What he thought was weird though, was that if he paid close enough attention, he could swear he almost heard something. Like a broken thought, or a muffled sentence, or a whispered word. It was faint, and at first he couldn't be sure he had heard it from the other vampire at all. Even now he wasn't completely sure.**

'**The wolves should have immediately thought that the new vampire's were with us. They should have confronted us about them by now.' He gave Bella a glance at the corner of his eye. 'Either they somehow managed to have a moment of clarity and realize they're not with us, or 'Brinley' gave Bella false information. But why would she need to do that?'**

**When they came up towards Bella's next class, he was relieved to find that the tiger-haired vampire's scent was no where near the room. He almost happily dropped the brunette off at her next class and started making his way down the hall towards his class. **

**When he was just outside his room, he caught it. Brinley's scent. Going directly into his next class room. 'I guess it's fitting.' He thought with a grudge as he made his way in. 'It's only fair that I get to question her after Bella has. Maybe she'll admit that she lied about where she lived.'**

**Yet as much as he tried to tell himself that, it didn't seem likely. The tiger-haired had absolutely no reason to hide the location of her home from his precious Bella. At least, none he could come up with as a plausible answer. **

**Sure enough, when he walked in the room, was Brinley, sitting near the back next to an empty seat. Her gaze flew up from the table to him. Edward had to fight the urge to shudder at the familiar dark crimson gaze as he walked over to her. **

**When he got closer to her, he saw that she had a pair of red skull candy headphones in. 'Probably listening to music.' She looked back down at her lap, where he saw her messing with a black ipod. 'So she's trying to ignore me.'**

**She didn't seem even slightly interested when he sat down in the seat next to her. She didn't even look up when he put a hand in front of her face to gain her attention. Fed up with being ignored, Edward simply reached out a hand to place on her shoulder, and her gaze was ripped off the device in her lap and she whirled her head around to face him.**

'**Well that certainly got her attention.' Edward thought. As soon as he opened his mouth a little to begin the conversation, he was cut off.**

"**Listen topaz" She began in a hushed tone, so that the only two that could even possibly hear it were the two vampires. He rose a brow at the name. "What ever you wanna say, say it later. I'm pissed, and I just wanna be left alone right now. Got it?" The look she gave him was one of shear annoyance. 'This might actually work to my advantage.' He thought, remembering Esme's plan from earlier that morning. 'I can use this as an opening.'**

"**Than how about a meeting." Her eyes narrowed and she tilted her head to once side. "Go on." He had to fight the urge to smirk. "There's a clearing in the woods not far from where you supposedly live. Unless you lied about living near La Push. We can talk there." **

**She rolled her eyes. "No reason for me to lie about that now is there? And how would I know where this supposed clearing is?" **

"**We'll make it there before you do. So all you have to do is follow the trail and you'll find the clearing easily." "'We'll?' How many of you will be at this meeting?" 'Crap.' Edward cursed to himself for the slip in the sentence. **

"**My family. And the human that you had a lovely conversation with earlier." He didn't even try to hide his distaste for the other vampire anymore. **

**Shrugging, she held out a hand. "You've got a deal Topaz." **

**Glaring at the nick name, he shook her hand, both of them ignoring the feeling it gave, and put their full attention to the front room.**

'**Now all I have to do is alert the others.'**


End file.
